weissschwarzfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Pulper
WS@NK-DS.org Have you guys seen this site? Also decided to post here since I've been posting a lot on Sdarkpaladin's page, figured it was time for a change. Announcement Wikia Announcement Yes we know about the website, and we emailed them for permission to use some of their translations as well, according to them the website will be the official website for the Asia region, so they can't share their resources with us. Actual talk OMG Hey, thanks for looking at my edits. Some terms that I'm unfamiliar with... Stand and Rest are referred to as what? Status? State? Position? I'm guessing that it really is a Counter-Attack icon, hyphenated. The Japanese use Soul, the English use Soul Points? I guess the English terms for common abilities at Character Card are the correct terms to use. I saw both Great Performance and Bodyguard, so I was a little confused as to which was correct. If you could point me to an English manual (I had no luck finding one), then I'm sure I could figure most things out. -Caelk 01:47, February 23, 2010 (UTC) As far as I know, the English manual won't be released anytime soon, the only reason I have one is because I bought a trial deck during a exhibit, and it came with a complementary English manual. As for Stand and Rest, before I referred to the English manual I just loosely translated them myself to Position, but the English Manual seems to suggest that it is named state instead. According to them, changing a character from Stand to Rest is known as "Resting", and they used the word rested state once or twice. On the other hand, changing from Rest to Stand during the Stand Phase is called "Standing Up". Yes, the Japanese use Soul, and the English use Soul Points, I have no clue why the change came about either. The official translation for the ability is Bodyguard, I guess I overlooked the page when I was editing all the terms to follow the official translation. Speaking of which, Bodyguard really doesn't translate at all to the original Japanese text, I'm assuming they just used Bodyguard because there's no English equivalent and named it after the ability effect. Anyway, I'll be creating a official terminology page soon, with all the terms following the official English Translation. Unfortunately, the only translated material is the quick guide and the tiny rule book, no complete translated ruling is released yet, so for the rest of the term I'll be using the official Japanese term as far as possible. I would like to remind all of you that we are not suppose to lift texts from established official WS distributor, unless the permission is granted or it could not be helped. Sdarkpaladin 03:56, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Trial decks Can someone finish the translations for the trial decks? It's still incomplete. Cost Some cards say what is the cost EG: "【A】［① Place 1 card into Waiting Room from Hand］When this card attacks, you may pay this cost." OR "【A】［① Place the top card of your Deck into Clock］When 「超電磁砲」 is placed into your Climax slot, if this card is in the Front Row, you may pay this cost." But something like "【A】［①］When another of your Character becomes REVERSE in battle, you may pay this cost." OR "【A】［②］When this card is placed into Waiting Room from Stage, you may pay this cost." that does not indicate what to pay. How am I suppose to know what to pay? (IsolatedSilverWind 13:53, August 9, 2011 (UTC)) The ［①］ is the cost to pay. As it is an 【A】 effect, the player cannot initiate the trigger of the effect. Only by fulfilling the requirement stated, for e.g when 1 character is reversed, do the effect trigger, and player choose to pay the cost to activate the effect.